Something for us
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: Emotions are thrown about in the middle of war, confusion occurs but Draco always gets his man...or does he. Harry puts up as much of a fight as he can and sometimes literally. WHO ARE YOU ON IT'S WAY WILL BE A SHORT DELAY!
1. 24th December

Something for us.

December 24th 2004

The velvet night sky was littered with bright twinkling stars, the air of the night was cool and bitter, the ground was covered in crisp white snow, the lake was frozen over with ice so thick one could walk on it.

The majority of students who had a home and a family had returned to them for the festive holiday, only those who had no loving home to go to had remained behind at the castle grounds.

This included one Harry Potter who was currently stood by the frozen waters edge vaguely wondering what happened to the giant squid when the water froze over.

The full moon illuminated the castle grounds and was the only source of light with the exception of a few windows in the castle that were still illuminated.

He often came out here at night, there was so much going on around him and in his life that it did him good to get away from it all and clear his head. Being the boy-who-lived was just one problem and worry after another, it was never ending.

Even Ron and Hermione had left him alone this holiday, although he was hardly surprised and didn't blame them for it in the slightest. He had got them into so much trouble and almost got them killed on so many various occasions. He knew he didn't deserve them as friends but they still stood strong beside him no matter what.

Just thinking about the forth coming war made him feel nauseous, the thought of so many lives being lost because one man woke up one day and decided he wanted to make a name for himself by re-enacting world war two with muggle borns and wands.

When he saw the younger students talking with their friends, laughing, joking and having fun, Harry knew that he would gladly give his life to spare theirs and give them a safe, secure future to grow into.

Besides, in his eyes, this is what he had been born to do, he had nothing else to live for once the war was done, the feeling in his gut told him that he wasn't going to live past the final battle, he excepted this and embraced it.

The sound of footsteps behind him broke Harry from his musing's. He turned around and came face to face with the elderly headmaster who was looking older everyday, Harry was willing to bet his entire small fortune that Dumbledore had no more chance of out living the war than he himself did.

"Harry, you shouldn't be out here in the cold, you should be tucked up safe and warm in your bed."

"I'm sorry headmaster but I couldn't sleep, it helps sometimes if I come out here, I don't know what it is but I can feel them around me."

"Who?"

"My parents, Remus, Sirius."

"Our loved ones are always with us in our hearts Harry whatever choices we make."

"I know but the connection is strongest now, I can almost hear their voices as the wind blows around me."

"Come, you'll catch your death out here."

"I'll only die when I'm meant to, I'm sure." Harry said before letting the headmaster guide him back to the great castle that loomed over head however not before he took one last glance back at the full moon.

The warmth of the entrance hall was very much welcoming after the bitterness of the night air. Instead of taking Harry up to Gryffindor tower he escorted him to the left and into the great hall where he conjured up two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"This shall warm you up." Dumbledore proclaimed settling himself at Gryffindor tower. Harry did the same offering his thanks.

"How are we doing with the war, have there been any changes since the last order meeting?" Harry was eager to know, he was legally an adult in the wizarding world and a fully fledged member of the order of the phoenix so information could not be with held from him, although not everyone agreed with this, Molly Weasley being one of them.

"Nothing has changed in the slightest, Voldermort remains at Riddle Manor as always, there are numerous deatheater strong holds located throughout the country and we are still none the wiser to what we are up against."

"What about abroad, is it possible that we could seek help from other countries, I mean surely Voldermort has other strongholds abroad."

"Yes, that may be worth considering, especially since there are reports of deatheater camps in France, Germany, Russia, America and even as far away as Australia and New Zealand."

"In my opinion, if it counts for anything, you need to send the students home, if we are attacked this is the most likely place beside the ministry that is. What use are our forces spread out like a small amount of butter on too much bread?"

"You are of course right, however if we send the students home then we have no telling how many Slytherin's will turn against us and add to the numbers of the opposing force.

"But there is no way to find out what each students intentions are."

"Just take a look at who went home and who stayed behind." Said a cool drawling voice from the threshold of the doorway to the entrance hall. "Sorry to intrude headmaster but I couldn't sleep and when I came up here I heard voices."

"Quite alright Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said smiling, Harry had to withhold a snort. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"No, but perhaps I could help you since Potter here has the brain the size of a pea.."

"Shove off Malfoy!"

"Oooo, not very friendly."

"Boy's please, could you possibly hold your tongues for a moment while Mr Malfoy gets to the point."

Harry and Draco exchanged glares of loathing before Draco continued addressing the headmaster. "As I was saying, the seventh year students that stayed at Hogwart's for the Christmas Holiday's are the ones you can trust, the other's have either been branded or killed, they won't return."

"Please refresh my memory, how many remained here?"

"Four including myself."

"Right and am I right in assuming that the four of you will be willing to fight along side Harry and myself?"

"Yes, we are yours to command." Draco said looking directly at Harry who chose to ignore this.

"Good that is excellent news, however you will have to be trained to fight…"

"Excuse me headmaster, there is no need, we are all skilled in duelling."

"I did not mean with wands Mr Malfoy, I mean hand to hand, sword fighting and such. Harry would you go the honours of training them?"

"WHAT?! No way."

"Harry, unsurprisingly you are the best we have, you will train them, it is not a request."

"But headmaster, wouldn't my time be better spent…"

"No Harry, now please, the both of you go back to your dormitories." Dumbledore's tone left no room for argument.

The two teenagers stormed unceremoniously into the entrance hall, one irritable and the other secretly thrilled about the situation that they had been placed in.

* * *

My computer is completly buggared, spent two hours thinking through my next chapter of who are you and no spell chack and when I load it up it's a load of squares, so this is a new story that I was going to do after Who are you, so I am really sorry guys. Don't hate me and review this chapter. SS xxx


	2. 25th December Part One

**Something for us**

**December 25th 2004**

Upon waking from his slumber the events of the previous evening came rushing back to him and for some reason making Harry reluctant to get up.

When he eventually dragged himself down to Gryffindor common room he was somewhat disappointed to discover that not a single present had been sent to him by his friends, they had completely forgotten him.

Trying desperately hard not to care he dressed and decided he wasn't hungry and he had nothing else better to do he would go to the room that Dumbledore had assigned to him for training and do just that. The room included a large mat covered area to prevent injury, a punch bag and a various assortment of weapons that Harry had to be sufficiently trained in.

Harry trudged down the festively decorated hallway, the tinsel and cheerily singing coats of armour only made him feel more depressed.

At one point Professor Magonigal past him, a huge grin on her face as she wished him a happy Christmas, Harry did not reply except for muttering a soft 'bah humbug' under his breath.

The room in which Harry was headed towards was concealed behind a portrait on the sixth floor, it portrayed the four founders and the sorting hat. Harry spoke the password 'stand united' and entered, the room was cold, empty and uninviting but Harry shut the portrait hall all the same and lit a fire within. The heat quickly spread and warmed the room to an habitable standard.

Harry stripped himself of shoes, socks and jumper, doing a few stretches so not to pull a muscle. He then set into the punch bag showing it no mercy.

After two hours of continuous training Harry stopped leaning breathlessly on the cold stone wall taking small sips from a bottle of water. As the time slowly past his breathing returned to normal. He was about to charm a sword to attack him so he could get some sword practice in when their was a small knock on the portrait hole before it swung open.

Harry ignored the person who now entered not even caring to take notice of who it was. The person watched as a plain silver sword swung itself around and began to attack Harry of it's own accord. Harry who was brandishing Godric Gryffindor's sword defended himself quite skilfully, though not meaning to show off in the slightest.

After about fifteen minutes a voice that Harry recognised ended the spell with a swish of his wand, much to the annoyance of Harry. He turned menacingly towards the person standing not two feet from him only to find it was the one person he really didn't want to see, Draco Malfoy and he was smirking.

"Never, and I mean never interrupt me again." He scowled still clenching his sword tightly in his hand as if he were ready to attack at any moment.

"And here I was going to offer you a compliment Potter."

"What do you want?"

Harry turned his back on Draco placing the swords back on the wall with the others before grabbing his jumper and pulling it on along with his shoes and socks.

"Dumbledore sent me to get you, lunch is going to be served in" Draco checked his watch "in ten minutes, for some reason he wants you present."

"Why did he send you?"

"No idea, maybe so you could show off, something you've already done, or perhaps it is to encourage us to be more civil to one another."

"Great." Harry muttered to himself, then deciding he needed a shower before he presented himself to the public he headed toward the exit completely ignoring the smirking Slytherin. However it seemed that Draco wasn't going to leave Harry be just yet. In fact he followed Harry all the way up to the portrait of the fat lady on the seventh floor.

"Why are you following me?"

"I was asked to escort you down to the great hall."

Harry sighed in an exasperated tone. "Fine, now wait here unless you have to 'escort' me to the shower as well." Harry opened the portrait hole and had stepped inside before he realised that Draco actually was following him inside. "What are you doing?"

"Escorting you to the shower."

"What, no, wait here." Harry said shutting the portrait shut behind him before Draco could come in and harass him further.

He stripped off and turned the water on to a decent temperature before stepping in. By the time he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist he felt a lot more relaxed than he had done a few minutes before hand.

Harry grabbed his clothes and hurriedly started pulling them on as he was already running a little late, assuming that Draco would still be outside he went down into the common room in his boxers as he was attempting to pull on his trousers.

The sight that met his eyes made him pull up his trousers in record time, Draco was lounging on one of the scarlet sofas his feet propped up on the coffee table. Doing up his trouser button he pulled on his shirt and set about doing that up also.

"About time." He said, his eyes sweeping over Harry's exposed flesh before it was covered

"I thought I told you to wait outside."

"Got bored." Draco shrugged getting up as Harry finished pulling on a pair of shoes. "Are you coming or not?"

"Whatever

They went down in complete silence, neither had anything to say to the other. What were two enemies supposed to say to each other apart from discuss the grim topic of the war that loomed ever closer, the same war in which they would fight, side by side in.

The Professors and the handful of other students were awaiting their arrival so the Christmas lunch could begin. Harry sat opposite Dumbledore and Draco took the only other vacant seat in-between Pansy and Harry.

No one tried to engage Harry in any conversation throughout the whole meal, as the desert plates cleared Dumbledore quietly requested Harry's company on a short walk after dinner.

Reluctantly so Harry agreed, his thoughts were only on all the valuable training time he would be missing while he was keeping the headmaster company.

Harry watched as Dumbledore took off his cracker hat and stood up to excuse himself, Harry did the same and the two of them left the great hall in silence watched closely by Draco. Pansy, Blaise and Millicent all noticed this and looked at him pityingly before all excusing themselves.

**Enjoy and review. SS xxx**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENTvery important

I am very sorry to announce that I have stopped writing fan fiction completely to focus on my college work and my original stories, I am very sorry for any disappointment but this is my choice, if you want to contact me about using any of my stories or completing then email me at thank you.


End file.
